


【64】要有光

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Sex, M/M, （but not much desription of it though i'm sorry）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: 神说：“要有光，”于是就有了光。神称光为昼，称暗为夜。
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	【64】要有光

黄昏时Klaus把自己安放在浴缸里，身体里灌满了晚霞，皮肤被涂抹成蜜色，从下巴尖到胸腹拖开一道长长的河流一般绵延的阴影。Ben坐在浴缸边的台阶上，茫然地仰头看天。这是个坏主意，他从一开始就知道，但他没有阻止Klaus这样做。他疯疯癫癫的兄长把浴缸搬出房子，放在门口的石阶上，正对着花团锦簇的府邸大门，让他的某几个既倒霉又幸运的信徒替他灌上水，再把他们赶走。他一如既往地半敞着大衣，露出瘦但是线条骨骼都精干漂亮的身体，仿佛上供一般把自己暴露在傍晚的夕阳余晖下，在达拉斯十一月温暖干燥的空气里。柑橘的味道飘扬在风里若有若无。

Ben坐在明亮的光线里，低下头看着他。Klaus很美，自记事起他就保留着这样的印象，少年岁月里他纤长、干净、脆弱，永远对一切兴致缺缺却又满怀着不可参透的锐利，他那样美，属于欧洲人的长睫毛和卷发，懒洋洋拖长的口音和朦胧如新月的眼神，Ben时常不知道自己该如何面对这一切。Klaus无知无觉间用自己绑架了他，用被隔绝于阴阳两世的漫长岁月和他那该死的，令人恐惧又向往的特殊能力，把他牢牢地锁在了他身边。

他不知该对此感到难过还是幸福。

Klaus从浴缸里抬起眼皮看他，眼珠子被映成通透的浅色，看起来比以往更为脆弱。 _你不想试试吗，Ben？_ 他伸出胳膊搭在浴缸两侧，身体如鱼一般舒展开，光滑，明亮，反射出Ben不曾见过也完全不了解的事物。他在对Ben笑着，缠绕垂下的几绺卷发跳动在脸颊边，他懒懒地伸开手去撩到耳后。

试试 _什么_ ？Ben想问他，却发不出声音。他依旧像往常一样把双手藏在黑色兜帽衫的口袋里，弓着背坐着，木然地凝视着眼前的一切，Klaus侧了侧头，用手支着下巴朝他笑了起来。得了吧，Ben。别指望我会字正腔圆地向你提出性邀请。他挑起一边眉毛，用此刻回归于原本深色的眼睛注视着他。又或者，你 _希望_ 我这么做吗？

你不能就这么跟一群人滥交之后又想着要和一个鬼魂上床，Klaus，他眉心剧烈跳疼，像有人从三米之外把一颗子弹埋了进去。这 _太疯狂了_ 。你能不能稍微消停那么一天，做一点正常人才会做的事？

噢。那对我来说实在是太困难了。Klaus笑得露出一点雪白的牙尖，你知道我本来就不是什么正常人，同样，你也不是——严格意义来说你现在甚至 _不算个人_ 。他回头，看见他哥哥鬈发披散，绺绺分明地浸在水中，裸露的上身在半缸水里被光影折叠，肌肤纹理似乎被无限放大并染上晚霞的色彩，明艳大胆如同凶杀案现场或是一张小众文艺电影截图。Klaus在冲他笑着，眼睛周围印出细细纹路，嘴角浅又柔和地弯起，可Ben搜寻了多时也没有在他眼里看到笑意。

过来吧，Ben。他声音柔软低沉似在祈祷。 _太阳就快要落山了。趁现在还有光，过来吧。_

Ben嗅着他身上的味道。多余的大衣被剥下来扔到一边；太阳，雨水，刚成熟的新鲜柑橘，翻新的蓬松泥土，汁液丰富的青绿色新草。他的脸颊被捧住，薄而温暖的嘴唇覆了上来；烟草，酒精，指甲油和染发剂，燃烧着的大麻烟卷。他在接吻的间隙里挑逗般咬了Ben的下唇，得到的回应是被鬼魂有力的胳膊紧紧攥在怀里；石碑，墓地，冰冷的地下室，腐烂瓦解的尸体，没有尽头的死亡。Ben嗅着他身上的味道，蹙起眉头，像生平第一次发现他身体里容纳下的无穷无尽的情绪，雨点打在地上碎成无数的水滴，他的身体和情感也如此碎裂四散，直到Ben伸出手臂牢牢地将他抱紧，拼凑并重新黏合起来。

Klaus用亮得可怕的深色眼睛注视着他。

 _这一切真的有那么疯狂吗？_ 他问，当Ben用手臂环抱着他，束手无策地与他肩颈相贴时。Ben清清楚楚地看见了他，他皮肤间的每一处褶皱，躯干上的每一个伤痕，他写在掌心里的问候和道别，他拓印在平滑腹间的城堡。他被浸没在自然的光线和自然的海洋里，像在经受一场洗礼，他被从阴冷的墓里拉回了落日西垂的人间。

 _是的，_ Ben告诉他。 _但是一切都还有时间。_

他不懂性，Klaus就教他。他教他亲吻，抚摸，打开和入侵，他教他感受被包裹和冲刷的感觉，直到Ben鼻尖出了汗，耳朵发着烫，眼神朦胧模糊，却仍记得掐牢他的腰，把亚洲人薄红的唇贴在他颈侧突突跳动的血管上。浴缸里浅浅的一层水被他们搅浑，又被夕阳的余晖染亮，再被Klaus畅快的射精弄脏，他用力地勾着他弟弟的脖子，在晃动颠簸的视线里浮沉起伏，不知道什么时候流下泪来。

傍晚的光线正在褪去，缓慢地一寸寸地抽离出他的身体，Klaus开始觉得冷，不得不抬起痕迹斑驳的脖颈，把自己更深地塞进Ben的身体里。Ben抱着他，属于鬼魂的没有温度的呼吸带着意念可感的热量消融在他的皮肤上，整个过程里他甚至没有把那身陪伴他至今的黑衣服脱去。白昼快要结束了，Klaus神志模糊地思考。 _但是一切都还有时间。_

Ben害羞了，像个孩子一样颤抖个不停。他本质上的确是个孩子，依靠毫无关注度地寄生在这个世界角落里获取一切所需，他所拥有的一切，除了那些根本谈不上美好或愉快的回忆之外，就只剩下了Klaus。他颊上通红，眼神明亮但躲闪，看Klaus的样子像尝到了什么甜头却又不敢开口索求更多的小狗。Klaus撑着自己在光滑的浴缸里坐直，用湿淋淋的手指扣了扣Ben的，在已经完全冰凉的水中把它们交缠在一起。

不要这么看着我，Ben。他精疲力竭，声音柔和而放松。弄得好像我才是那个把你上了的人。

Ben嗫嚅着说了对不起。

你不想说点什么吗？他问，看着他弟弟把自己蜷缩成一团，坐在他懒洋洋伸开的赤裸双腿边，两个人很艰难地挤在同一个小浴缸里，肌肤紧密贴合在一起，跳动的心脏和不再跳动的心脏似乎因为这一切而有了荒谬的联系。Ben像小时候那样把下巴搁在膝盖上，看着远处已经从明亮的橘红色褪成灰黑和铁青色的轮廓模糊的城市一角。

 _你身上很暖和，Klaus。_ 那孩子轻声说，没有看他。

他也转头去看远处。他觉得自己像某个神话故事里的角色，那些父亲曾经逼着他们整篇整章背诵的枯燥史诗和传说，他觉得自己就栖身于某一个之中，带着肮脏又神秘、圣洁又下贱的使命来到这世间，为了传播空洞无能的教义，为了收获无穷无尽的爱欲，为了拯救别人或者毁掉自己。可他也累，他也害怕，他也想回到某些被封存起来的日子里去，在夜里无梦无魇、无牵无挂，得到母亲的晚安吻之后就和Ben并排躺着，数着彼此的呼吸安稳入睡。

他看着Ben，那孩子身上留下的大胆而新鲜的欢愉的痕迹，他凝望着远方时脸颊柔和平滑的线条，他眨动眼睛的频率，他沉默时嘴角抿起的弧度和亲吻时柔软的触感。他就这样被Ben发现了正在掉眼泪，本就潮湿的身体吸满了水分，从眼角到肩头到膝盖都通红、温热且饱胀，Ben试着去给他擦眼泪，指腹温柔蹭过他颤动的睫毛。嘿，别哭了。Ben说。 _太阳已经落山了，Klaus。_

他学着他的样子蜷起赤裸湿漉的身体，把额头靠在他的肩上。黄昏的光线淡褪而尽，他们像变回了两个真正的孩子，暗淡天色下并排坐在时空的裂隙里数彼此的呼吸，那样低缓轻颤的吐息之间Ben听到他的耳语，Klaus闭着眼睛说我知道，我知道，所以 _不要离开我。_

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> 三千字速写没啥意义的党费，64渴死我了 (›´ω`‹ )   
> 欢迎来wb@点撇横横竖心 找俺玩（钻地


End file.
